iDance Off
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: iCarly is having a Dance Off! Did Carly mention you have to have a partner and Tasha won't let Carly be Gibby's partner, Adam's arm a bit better. Not to mention dancing can cure any hate-love relationship. Really! Read!


Carly

…

I stand at my locker and watch Sam eat Hard Beef Jerky. Oh my god.

" Can you please not attempt to eat it." I beg.

" It's beef jerky!" Sam says between bites. I turn around and see Gibby.

" Oh hey Gibby." I say.

" Hey." He says in a depressing tone. He lifts his head.

" What's wrong?" I ask concerningly.

" Tasha doesn't want me to be doing the dance off with you guys." He says.

" Why? Your my partner."

" That's the reason why. For our first date we went dancing so she doesn't want me dancing with another girl."

" Ugh, protective girlfriend." Sam says. I shoot a glare at her and she continues to try to eat the jerky. I look back at Gibby.

" How about you and Tasha dance together. You know, on the show." I suggest.

" Really? She'll love that!"

" Yeah totally."

" Thanks." He says and walks away pulling out his phone.

" So who'll be your partner?" Sam asks with beef jerky still in her mouth. I roll my eyes and open my locker.

" Your gonna ask Adam aren't you." Sam says smiling in disbelief.

" And what's wrong with that?" I ask back.

" Maybe because you left him in Web-a-con with a bunch of ultimate fan boys and girls who broke his arm." I roll my eyes.

" They didn't break his arm. He got a bruise."

" Bruise, broke. What's the difference? Your gonna get Adam to be your partner!" She complains.

" Yes! And don't you need a partner?" I say glaring into her eyes.

" Mama doesn't need a partner." She says with attitude.

" iCarly Dance Off. Dance off, with partners." I look back into my locker. " How about Freddie." I suggest. Sam starts to choke on her jerky. I pat her back.

" Freddie? Freddie!" Sam exclaims.

" Come on he's got the whole AV Club doing cameras and I know for a fact he's a good dancer." I say.

" Oh, shut up before I puke."

" I heard my name. What goes on?" Freddie says.

" Gibby is going to be dancing with Tasha for the dance off." Sam says faking happy.

" Doesn't that mean you need a partner Carly?" Freddie asks.

" Yes and she's going to be asking Adam." Sam replies still faking happy.

" And Sam doesn't have a partner." I say looking at Sam. Her eyes open wide. " And she has to have one." I say sternly. She groans.

" How about me?" Freddie suggests.

" You? Dance? I'll believe it when Ms. Briggs has a wedding ring on her hand." Sam says. She puts her jerky in her locker and slams the locker door closed.

Sam

…..

Freddie? Dance? The only dancing I've seen him do is a slow dance and anyone can do that.

" Are you questioning my capabilities Puckett?" Freddie asks.

" I am questioning. I know so." I say snickering at him. Before I knew it he had twirled me and his hands holding my waist. He was dipping me and my leg was up in the air. I hadn't even taken a breath before Freddie twirled me. I was chocking on air and amazed.

" Say I can dance." Freddie says.

" You can dance." I say admittingly.

" Damn right." He says smirking. He lets go of me and I fall on to the ground letting out a yelp. The bell rings and Carly walks out. Freddie stands over me and extends his hand out to me. I look up and take his hand pulling my self up. I fix my shirt. He takes my hand and drags me out of the building as I refuse to work with him. I was really starting to annoy him so he picked me up and slung me over his shoulders. He knows I hate it and that I don't try to complain. As we got on to the school bus, he held me close to him because he knew I would try to make a run for it. It's sort of scary how well he knows me. We come to our stop and come to Bushwell. I part my ways with Carly as she had to go and ask Adam out for the dance off. I wouldn't be surprised if he says no. We walk inside. I press the button for the eighth floor and stand there with Freddie. I turn my eyes to the door. This is my chance. I turn my body half way and then Freddie totally grabs me. His hands wrapped around my torso.

" I knew you would try to run away." He says in my ear.

" I feel like I'm being kidnapped." I say trying to squirm out. He pulls me into the open elevator and we head up to the eighth floor. We walk inside to his apartment and head straight to his bedroom. I hear him lock his bedroom door. I roll my eyes.

" You know there is a window in your room." I say.

" Yeah but it leads to nothing." He adds. I sit down in front of his computer and start messing around on his iTones library.

" So…what do you want to do for the dance off?" Freddie asks taking a seat on his desk. I look up at him.

" Well, by the looks of your choice of music maybe we can go the waltz or maybe a Miley Cyrus number." I reply.

" The Climb is a good song." He protests.

" Yeah." I say rolling my eyes. I start to mess around with his songs and create a playlist that went a bit something like this;

Tonight by FM Static

Yours to hold by Skillet

Stop and Stare by Onerepublic

Stolen by Dashboard Confessional

Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World

You and me by Lifehouse

Far Away by Nickelback

Yellow by Coldplay

The Reason by Hoobstank

I'll be by Edwin McCain

Hold on by Neverstone

Collide by Howie day

" I think the Tonight song is really good for the waltz." Freddie says.

" Personally I think we should go with the Nickelback song cause of the epic bridge." I say.

" But the Tonight song is an epic bridge."

" So does Stolen by Dashboard Confessional but you don't see my rooting for it."

" The Jimmy Eat World song is very beautiful."

" Yeah, but Hilary Duff kissed to that song and I am not kissing you. So hell no!" I look around more on his iTones. Who is Ryan Star?

" What song is this?" I ask. I press it and the song immediately starts.

" It's called Breathe. Nice song." Freddie says putting his hand out. I take it and let him guide me to the middle of his room. I put my hand on his shoulder and I flinch at the touch of his hand on my hip. Freddie and I move to the song with twirls, dips and lifts. Soon after the song was over but another song came on and Freddie wouldn't let me go of his grasp and I sort of didn't want him to.

It felt,

nice.

-0-

Ms. Benson

…

I open the apartment door and close it quietly. I look up at the wall clock, midnight. That's what happens when two different families decide to conceive a child on the same day. I drop my bag on the hall table and I make my way to Freddie's room. I open the door a crack and see the lights out but I could hear music playing in the background. Please don't tell me it's a new teenage fad. I open the door more and creep into his room. I walk over to his computer and turn off the music. The computer light, lightens up the room. I see two backpacks. I creep around the bed and see,

" Oh my gosh!" I say under my bed angrily. I should be scolding them both of but, but, Freddie has his arm around Sam and she's holding his hand and it's too much like the movie that I saw! Not to mention they look peaceful. I'll just have to let it slide. I open his closet and pull out a blanket. I put it on top of them as they sleep. I see Freddie pull Sam closer to him.

I bite my lip as I walk out of the room closing the silently.

" I knew I raised a gentleman." I say to my self.

Freddie

….

I open my eyes to the feel of the sun hitting them as the sun streams into my bedroom. I blink my eyes a couple of times. I find my self spooning Sam. I feel a blanket on top of me. Oh mom. I try to get my hand out of Sam's two hand grasp but she doesn't let go. I try wiggle my hand out. What happened last night?

_I had finished copying the Breathe song on to a disc after an hour on random dancing to random slow songs. _

_" Hey Sam, I just…." I had turned around and had seen Sam with her head on my table desk in my room. I could hear her breaths one by one. _

_" Of course." I say to my self. I walk over and pick Sam up bridal style bringing her to my bed. She looked so peaceful as she slept. I took off her sneakers and then I kicked off mine. I didn't exactly think things through but, I put my arm around her and held her close to me like a giant teddy bear. I could feel her shiver very little. I then felt her two hands grip my hand. _

_" Sam?" I ask. _

_" Hold me closer Vincent." She says in her sleep. _

_" She does read the midnight series." I say smirking to myself. I kiss her cheek before drifting off into sleep._

I finally get my hand out of her grasp and she continues to sleep. She's like a log. I get out of my bed and sneak out of my room into the kitchen. I open the fridge.

" Fredward Benson!" I hear my mom yell. I drop the milk.

" What mom?" I ask demandingly.

" Why is Samantha in your bedroom sleeping in your bed?"

" She fell asleep here last night."

" Why were you in the same bed as her?"

" She was cold."

" Why did you have your arm around her?"

" To share body heat like we learned in Health to keep one warm."

" You better not have been sharing saliva!" She says pointing her finger to me. Oh my god mom you did not just go there.

" We didn't do anything consequential in your rule book mom. Sam was tired and she was cold. End of story."

" Did you want to kiss her?" My mom asks innocently.

" No!" Well I did kiss her on the cheek but my mom will never know. I storm out of the kitchen and enter my room. Sam is stilling lying on my bed. I sit on the bed and nudge her arm.

" Sam. Wake up." I say still nudging her.

" Five more minutes." She says sleeply.

" Your in my bed." She jolts up and jumps out of my bed.

" I fell asleep on your desk thing, how did I end up?"

" I moved you to my bed."

" Well, okay." She puts her sneakers on and grabs her backpack before heading to my door. " See ya later." She says before leaving my room.

" See ya." I say back. She smiles and then steps out of my room.

-0-

Sam and I meet up at least three times to get the dance right for the dance off on Friday. Carly asked Adam out and he amazingly said yes. Sam and I found it equally amazing that he said yes even though the Creddiers broke his, no wait, they 'bruised' his arm badly. Today Sam and I came back to my house to do the final and last rehearsal in my room with my mom not home. It was only safe when she wasn't there.

" So are you wearing a dress for this rare occasion?" I ask as I fiddle around on my laptop.

" Yeah. It seems only right. Besides we're doing the waltz so it only feels right anyway." Sam replies from my bed. I hear her footsteps come up to me at my desk.

" Let's rehearse before the momster comes home." Sam says.

" She isn't a momster." I say to her face.

" Yeah, right." Sam says rolling her eyes and taking my hand at the same time. I click the space bar beginning the song.

We go through step by step with the song being our guide. We had done our big bridge lift and pretty soon it was the 'dramatic dip' as Sam likes to call it where her foot goes up in the air as I dip her. The song then came to the end and Sam's dip went perfect. We just were there in the same position with my hand on her back and her arms wrapped around my upper body. We both easily knew what was going to happen next which was unexpected but we both sort of wanted to happen. We both looked into each other's eyes. I leant my head down slowly when,

" Fredward Leo Benson!" My mom yells when the sudden slam of my door opening. I look up and escape Sam from my arm causing her to fall on the floor.

" Oh Sam." I say bending down and helping her up.

" I'm fine." Sam says taking my hands and help her self up. I then look at my mom questionably.

" Why didn't you eat your special cauliflower snack?" My mom asks.

" I'm not hungry!" I say.

" A growing boy needs his vegetables!" My mom complains. I hear Sam giggle from next to me.

" I'm not hungry." I say pushing my mom out of the door. I turn to Sam and she slings her backpack on her back.

" Where you going?" I ask.

" I think it's time for me to go home. I'll see you tomorrow Freddie." Sam says walking over to my door. I watch her close the door. I had one chance, and it's gone.

-0-

Sam

…..

I lie on Carly's bed staring up at her gummy bear chandelier. Oh, my, god. Freddie actually made a move yesterday! Oh my god! I was totally hypnotized in his brown eyes that I didn't realize how close our lips were. They were so close but yet so far away.

" I can't believe it!" I yell.

" Believe what?" Carly asks scaring me. I sit up and see her rummaging through her closet finding me a proper waltz dress.

" Nothing." I say. Then Carly throws me some purple dress. Carly is already in her tango dress. She's doing the tango with Adam. Yeah, I know…..the tango.

" Well get the dress on Puckett." Carly says to me. I roll my eyes in disgust and get off the bed. I take off my clothes and put on the dress. It's a summer dress that's purple with little white flowers.

" Hey Carly I need some," I say manage to say then she throws a pair of heels to me landing on the bed. I take off my sneakers and put on the heels.

" You look amazing Sam." Carly says to me.

" I know." I say smiling. I make my way out of her room and up to the studio. I look around to see half of the AV club here. Oh my god. It's a sea of nerds.

" Sam." I hear. I turn around to Freddie who is wearing black jeans, a white v neck man shirt and blue blazer. I hope he didn't notice that I was totally checking him out in his shirt. It was showing off his abs. His delicious abs. Where I can bake pancakes on that would get burnt. Or me licking off hot syrup from his abs. Oh yeah. I like that thought.

" Ready to dance?" Freddie says causing me to escape my sexual thoughts. Carly and Adam walk into the studio following them is Gibby and Tasha. Gibby and Tasha are dressed average for their dance. Freddie takes the camera giving Carly and I the signal we are starting the show. Carly and I open up the show as usual. I kept on seeing Freddie's eyes lock with mine.

" Now for the first contestants…..Gibby and Tasha dancing to…Simon Curtis's Beat Drop." I say. I look at Carly questionably when I say Beat Drop.

" I'm officially scared." Carly says into the camera. We back away from the camera and take our stand near to Freddie. Words could not describe the routine. All I know is that I can never look at Gibby the same way again. Then it was Carly and Adam's turn. It was your classic tango. I kept on glancing at Freddie throughout the whole routine. We both knew that pretty soon that it would be our turn. The song comes to an end.

" Now for Sam and Freddie to do the best well known dance to newlywed couples. The waltz!" Carly says. Freddie gives the camera to Jason. Freddie takes my hand and guides me to the middle of the room and his hands go on my waist. I felt safe with his arms around me as we danced to Breathe. It started to feel like a movie. It felt like the two of us and nothing but white behind us. The bridge came up and it was coming up pretty soon to the part of dramatics and dips. He dipped me and it happened. He looks deep into my eyes like yesterday in his room.

" It's scary how confident you are." I say in a light voice.

" I know." He says lightly. I close my eyes and open my mouth slightly. I feel his lips come to mine and take the sign as my mouth was open to include tongue. Which is what he did. I grip the back of his head and I feel his hand glide down my back. It was turning into a total dominance fight.

" PG!" I hear Carly exclaim. Freddie parts his lips from mine and lifts me up.

" I can't go back." Gibby says as my eyes scan the room. I look over to Carly as she inhales in inhaler. Everyone looks at us. I still had my arms still around him.

" He seduced me." I say innocently then trying to fake an okay smile.

Note to self.

Never,

Ever,

Do,

the Waltz,

With Freddie.


End file.
